RPM Starting Up
by DriveRed
Summary: The story of how Scott, Flynn, and Summer recieved, and mastered their powers. Starts after the first part of "The Road to Corinth" when the sheidls are raised and ends with Dillon and Ziggys arrival.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Becoming Ranger Operators

Scott Truman watched sadly as the memorial for those who died in the Venjix attack went on. His brother, Marcus was among one of them. Scott stood in his Dress Uniform and listened to his father, Colonel Truman read a eulogy of Marcus. "Marcus was a great friend, soldier, role model , brother and son. No one could ask for better than Marcus. He will surely be missed." Col. Truman had said at the end. Scott couldn't help but utter a bitter laugh. Col. Truman had always put more faith in Marcus than he did Scott. Even during the Battle of Corinth, Col. Truman had ordered Scott to stay out of Marcus's way. Sadly, Marcus's jet and been shot down and he had perished. Scott's jet had also been shot down and all he had suffered was a broken arm. Luckily, a girl named Summer had saved him, and had gotten them both back to Corinth before the gates were sealed. Scott wiped his eyes and walked over to his father. "That was a great eulogy dad." Scott said. Col. Truman looked at him. "Thank you. Now we need to get some support around the gates incase Venjix decides to attack. You have the weekend off and I expect you to report back on Monday ready to go." Scott saluted his father and walked back to his apartment. However he made a turn and went to the military headquarters and walked up to the person at the desk. "Oh Airman First Class Truman, what can I do for you?" She said politely. "I'm looking for a girl named Summer Landsdown, can you tell me where she lives?" he asked. The woman looked it up. "She lives in Cherrygrove Apartments on Drake St." the woman said. Scott thanked her and went back to his apartment place and got his car and headed over to Drake St. He was halfway there when his car broke down. "Oh come on!" Scott yelled. Luckily he looked over and saw that it had broken down in front of a small shop. A man came out rubbing his hands. "Ah, what seems to be the trouble my friend?" said the man in a Scottish accent. Scott looked at him. "My car just broke down and I was on my way to someone's house." he said. "Alright, I'll get your car into the shop and give her a nice look through. Can I get your name please?" he asked. "Scott Truman." Scott said. "Alright, I'm Flynn McAllister." The man said as he shook Scotts hand. "Hey I've heard of you. You took a bus out and saved people during the Battle of Corinth." Scott said. Flynn just chuckled. "Ah it was nothing major. I just did what I thought was right. I'll have this ready for you by early next week." said Flynn. The two shook hands again and Scott ran off while Flynn pushed the car into the shop.

Summer Landsdown sat in her apartment reading a book on motorcycle care. She then sighed and put down the book, remembering the argument she had had with her parents.

FLASHBACK

Summer had her bags packed and at the door while her parents continued to protest. "You're a Landsdown! You're supposed carry on our rich tradition!" Her father had yelled. Summer had enough of this. "Listen, I want you two to leave me alone for a year so I can actually go out and prove that I'm not a spoiled, snobbish rich kid like everyone believes all Landsdowns are! After a year, I'll come back and get married just like you two want me to do!" She yelled at them. "Alright, but after one year, you will get married, no questions asked!" Her mother said. Summer then opened the door and walked out.

PRESENT DAY

She sat back and sighed again. She then got up and went to get some water when she heard a knock at her door. She opened the door and saw the soldier with the broken arm she had saved. "Hello. Please come on in." Summer said. The soldier came in. "Hi, I never got a chance to properly thank you for helping me. If it wasn't for you, I would surely be dead. So, thank you." he said. Summer smiled. "Anytime, we Corinth residents have to stick together." The soldier held out his arm. "I also never got a chance to properly introduce myself. I'm Scott Truman." She shook his hand. "Well I guess I'd better get going. Again, thank you Summer. If you ever need help or anything, please feel free to contact me and I'll be happy to help." he said. He then left Summer's apartment. Summer stood there for a few minutes then ran out of her apartments after him, catching him at the front door. He turned around and looked at her. "Would you like to stay for dinner?" she asked. Scott laughed. "How about we go out and eat? There is a person that I want to come with us."

Flynn McAllister had just finished working on Scotts car for the day when he heard a knock on the shop door. He went up and answered it and there stood Scott and a woman. "Hey Flynn, Summer and I here are going out for dinner, and since you helped me out, I'd like for you to come with us." Scott said. Flynn laughed. "Sure thing Scott. Are you sure you don't mind Miss Summer?" Flynn asked her. "No its no problem at all Flynn." She said sweetly. "Alright, just give me about 3 minutes to wash up." said Flynn, he went into his room and changed his shirt, washed his hands, and threw on some deodorant, and headed back out to the two. They then hoped into Flynn's jeep and headed off towards a restaurant.

They all decided on going to a pizza place and sat down and ordered their drinks. Scott ordered a Dr. Pepper, Summer ordered a Sprite, and Flynn ordered a strawberry-banana smoothie. The three then began to talk about their lives and such, Summer leaving out her parents and their argument and arrangements. Scott went on to tell them about his father being Col. Truman and how his brother died. Summer told them how she was rich, and that her butler had died saving her during the Battle of Corinth. Flynn told them how he had always wanted to be a hero and tried many different jobs before coming to Corinth, and how he saved the bus of people. Soon their pizzas arrived. Summer had the typical Pepperoni and Cheese, while Scott and Flynn had a Supreme. They continued to eat and laughed. Once they had left the restaurant, Scotts cell phone rang. "Hello?" he asked. "Scott, its Col. Truman. I need you to find a Summer Landsdown and a Flynn McAllistair and go to this address." he said. He gave Scott the address, then reminded him to find the others. "Dad, I already have the two with me, we went out to dinner." Scott told his father. "Alright, but get to that address on the double!" Col. Truman said. Scott turned to the others. "Flynn, we need to go to this address as fast as we can." Scott told him. "Aye lad, hold on and don't scream." Flynn told him and they headed off.

It was 8 pm when they arrived at the address. It looked like and ordinary garage. They walked in and the lights automatically turned on, and another door opened. They walked into the next room and saw it looked like a lab. In a storage unit that looked more like a case, 5 lights turned on showing 5 different colored suits. They were in the colors of red, blue, yellow, green, and black. Suddenly a voice echoed throughout the lab. "Hello, I'm Dr. K. What you three are looking at is the reason I have asked for you to come here." the voice said. "What exactly do these spandex suits have to do with us?" Flynn asked. "They are NOT spandex!" the voice boomed. "They are the Ranger Prototype Series Covert Infantry Bio-suits. 3 years ago I was in charge of a team that created those suits. They are the results of the development of exo-skeleton robotic suits to amplify human speed. The human body acts as a sort of battery to power these suits. Series Red, Blue, and Yellow can be activated by using the morphing device called the Cell Shift Morpher and Engine Cell chips."

"So you want us to operate those suits." Summer said. To her, it sounded quite idiotic. "Yes. You three have been selected due to your heroic efforts in the Battle of Corinth. Scott, you served in the Air Support bravely. Flynn, you risked your life to go out and save a little girl by bus, and ended up saving 15 people. And Summer, you risked your life to go out and save Scott, while risking being stuck outside of the cities gates. You three have shown directly to the people of Corinth City that you are worthy of being known as Ranger Operators Series Red, Blue and Yellow." Scott sighed. "If my brother were still alive, I bet he would be here and not me." he said sadly. The others looked at him sadly too. "Yes, Scott, your brother would be here as Ranger Operator Series Red. However, you would be here as well as Ranger Operator Series Blue. As the circumstances are right now, you will be Ranger Operator Series Red, and leader of the team. Flynn, you will be Ranger Operator Series Blue, and Summer you will be Ranger Operator Series Yellow. Do you all accept this request and responsibility?" They all looked at each other. Flynn then turned to Scott. "You're the leader man, its your decision." Scoot looked to Summer and she nodded her approval. He then turned to the computer screen. "Alright Dr. K, show us what these things can do."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Testing

It was the very next day when Scott, Flynn, and Summer had showed back up to the "Garage" as they called it. This time however they were now wearing their Ranger colors. Scott had a red shirt, Flynn had a blue shirt, and Summer had a yellow shirt. They walked into the lab where Dr. K greeted them. "Hello Ranger Operators. Today you will be testing different things." he said. "What kind of different things?" Flynn asked. They were kind of surprised. What kind of testing would they be put through? "Today you will be put through a series of testing to show you have the physical qualifications to use Series Red, Blue and Yellow. That is the morning session. In the Afternoon session you will be bonded with your respective Cell Shift Morpher and activate your bio suits. Scott, you are up first."

Scott stood in the testing room while a red beam was scanning him. He then was told to put into a revolving sphere ( I have no idea what those things are called) and was spun around. "Revolving sphere reaching 50 mph." Dr. K said. Scott gritted his teeth as it went faster. Soon it stopped. He then left that area and stood in the middle of the room while balls where shot at him. "This will your motor reaction and adaptation capabilities." Dr. K again said. Scott managed to dodge all of the balls. He then went through other tests such as lung capabilities, sitting in a chair through a mini earthquake, and other tests. "Congratulations Scott, you have passed all of the qualifying tests to operate the Series Red bio-suit." said. Dr. K. Soon, Flynn and Summer had also passed all of the tests.

"Alright Ranger Operators, you have an hour for lunch, then you are to report here to bond with your respective bio-suit." said Dr. K. The trio went to the garage and saw that it had a kitchen in it. "Hey, how about we go get some groceries and cook something up?" asked Summer. "Aye, I can make a mean smoothie." said Flynn. "Alright, we can go get groceries, but we should stick to a tight budget since I'm low on cash because the Air Force hasn't paid me yet, and I'm not sure how much cash you guys have." Scott finally said. They went out to the store and bought things like fruits, veggies, smoothie stuff, meat, and frozen pizza. They had gotten back to the "Garage" where Scott had put in a pizza, Summer began making a salad and Flynn began making smoothies. Lunch had finally been made and Flynn excitedly grabbed his smoothie when Dr. K came on. "Alright Ranger Operators, it is time to bond with your bio suits. Please do not bring in food or drinks into the lab." said Dr, K. Flynn looked crestfallen. "Ah, another smoothie bites the dust." he said sadly.

The walked into the lab where on small tables in front of the red, blue, and yellow suits were the Cell Shift Morphers and Engine Cell chips. "Scott, you're team leader, you go first." Dr. K said. Scott went to Morpher in front of the Series Red Bio Suit and took the Morpher and Engine Cell. He put the Engine Cell in the Morpher and closed the lid. He then saw that there was a button on the Morpher, so he pressed it. Within seconds he was engulfed in a red light, and when the light faded, Scott was now in his Series Red Bio Suit. The suit looked like a red racer car driver suit with silver straps coming down like a seatbelt into the actual belt. He had white gloves, and red boots with what looked like tires on the tips of the boots and gloves. On his chest was a number 1 with wings on it. His helmet looked like it was a bird with wheels on the side. On his belt was a blaster, and his Cell Shift Morpher was in a pouch like thing next to another pouch that held an Engine Cell chip that had the winged 1 on it.

"Scott, how do you feel?" Summer asked. Scott turned and looked at her. "I feel incredible." he said. Flyyn and Summer looked at each other. Flynn then went for his Cell Shift Morpher and Engine Cell chip and did the same thing Scott did, then became engulfed in a blue light. Once the light faded, Flynn was in the blue suit, with the changes being blue, having a lion like 2 symbol on both his chest and 2nd Engine Cell, and having a lion like helmet. Summer then did the same thing and after a yellow light faded, she was in her yellow suit, with having a bear like 3 chest and Engine Cell symbol, a bear like helmet and also she had a skirt.

"Well Ranger Operators, how do you all feel?" asked Dr. K. "This feels amazing!" Summer exclaimed. "This is awesome." Flynn added. "Good, we are now going to go over your weaponry. You each have a Nitro Blaster, and an Engine Cell that must be placed in the Nitro Blaster for it to Nitro Blaster can also be changed into a Nitro Sword. You each also get a personal weapon. Scott, you get the Street Saber, a sword that is capable of cutting through any Venjix Attack Bot, Flynn, you have the Turbo Cannon, a powerful cannon that can blast through anything, and Summer, you have the Zip Charger, a weapon that may look small, but can hit a target multiple times. These three weapons can change into the Road Blaster, with the Zip Charger acting as the bullet. Once you place an Engine Cell into the Road Blaster, a powerful blast will be fired."

"When will we get to practice with these weapons?" Flynn asked. He was looking forward to using the Turbo Cannon. "Once you master the Nitro Blaster/Sword, then you will move on to your personal weapons. Then once you master those, you will begin practicing your Burst Attacks." said Dr. K. "Burst Attacks?" Summer asked. "You will see once you being the Burst Attack training. For now, take out your Nitro Blasters and change them into the Nitro Swords. You have training to do." said Dr. K


End file.
